


Today has never happened

by perseveration



Category: DBSK|Tohoshinki|TVXQ
Genre: Angst, Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, First Time, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Unconventional Behaviour, Wet Dream, twisted feelings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 11:37:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perseveration/pseuds/perseveration
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Юношеская любовь она такая юношеская. Ючон - бох.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Today has never happened

Они неплохо выпили, но так как назавтра ожидался ранний подъем и переезд, к ночи все возвратились в номер. И только Джеджун затерялся в недрах отеля после того, как они вернулись. Не желая сразу расходиться спать, все собрались в одной комнате и начали подтрунивать над Юнхо, который явно не находил себе места:  
\- Что, папа, потерял маму?  
И в ответ на недовольное ворчание Юнхо ленивое замечание растянувшегося на чужой кровати Ючона:  
\- Пусть он тебя не волнует. Выпьет еще и вернется позже.  
\- Он же наверняка где-нибудь в отеле, - не унимался Юнхо. - Он что, встретил здесь своего знакомого?  
\- Наверное, - всем своим видом Ючон выражал, как ему хочется поскорее закрыть эту недостойную внимания тему. - Или ты думаешь, что он отдал себя на растерзание фанаткам?  
Но к его досаде последняя фраза только подлила масла в огонь волнения Юнхо:  
\- Пойду разыщу его и приведу сюда.  
Он уже направился к двери, когда Ючон окликнул его. Юнхо обернулся и встретился с его тяжелым взглядом:  
\- Не ходи, - слова тяжело повисли в воздухе, даже остальные ребята примолкли, глядя на неожиданно мрачного Ючона.  
\- Да ну! Что там такое может быть? Ты будто прикрываешь мою неверную жену, - чтобы разрядить воцарившееся в комнате неловкое молчание, Юнхо превратил все в шутку.  
И уже из коридора крикнул:  
\- Я только позвоню, чтобы убедиться, что с ним все в порядке, и вернусь.  
Дверь номера захлопнулась и Ючон подключился к разговору остальных так, будто ничто его совсем не волнует.

В коридоре Юнхо набрал номер Джеджуна, подошел к окну и присел на подоконник, ожидая ответа. Прозвучало несколько гудков прежде чем тот взял трубку:  
\- Юнхо? Что-то случилось? Ты чего звонишь?  
Судя по голосу, Джеджун был основательно пьян - больше, чем на момент их возвращения в отель.  
\- Ты где? - серьезно спросил Юнхо.  
\- Где? - в трубке послышался смешок и Джеджун обратился к кому-то, кто находился на том конце вместе с ним. - Какой это номер? - раздался приглушенный ответ мужчины, чьего голоса Юнхо не узнал, и Джеджун повторил ему названную цифру.  
\- Что ты там делаешь?  
Он хотел задать еще вопрос, но новый пьяный смешок прервал его:  
\- Что делаю? Мне почти ничего не приходится делать, - на том конце послышалась какая-то возня, перемежаемая смехом Джеджуна и бормотанием его знакомого, слов которого Юнхо не мог разобрать.  
\- Джеджун! - чуть не крикнул в трубку Юнхо, начиная злиться. - Я сейчас за тобой приду. Нам завтра рано вставать...  
Он не договорил, услышав, как в трубке Джеджун отрешенно тянет:  
\- Прииидешь? - и после очередного дурацкого смешка произносит. - Ну что ж, приходи.  
\- Хватит пить! - Юнхо уже подходил к лифтам. - Пусть мне кто-нибудь откроет. Я сейчас буду.  
\- Мы не пьем, - по голосу Юнхо понял, что Джеджун улыбается, - но, может, ты все равно захочешь присоединиться.  
В лифте стоял швейцар, поэтому Юнхо прекратил разговор и назвал этаж. Выходя, он спросил, как пройти к нужному ему номеру, швейцар объяснил, и поблагодарив его Юнхо направился в указанную сторону.  
Отыскал дверь, позвонил и дождался, когда ему откроют.

Свет в номере был приглушен. Номер состоял из двух комнат: Юнхо стоял в зале, за дверью находилась спальня, еще одна дверь вела в санузел, широкое окно напротив входа содержало в себе раздвижную дверь на балкон. Этот номер был обставлен лучше, чем тот, в который заселили их. Должно быть, двухместный номер, рассчитанный на семейные пары.  
Но хозяин был один. Он поздоровался и провел гостя в зал. Молодой мужчина, которого Юнхо не знал, чуть старше него, был одет в небрежно завязанный банный халат их тех, что предоставляет отель.  
\- Где Джеджун? - Юнхо стало неудобно за волнение, прозвучавшее в его голосе.  
\- Подождите, сейчас он оденется, - пристально наблюдая за ним, вежливо ответил мужчина.  
Он не собирался представляться, но Юнхо не обратил на это внимания. Он лишь ждал, пока появится Джеджун, чтобы наконец увести его спать. В самом деле, допиться до такого состояния - о чем он вообще думает?..  
Его мысли прервал своим появлением тот, за кем он явился. Юнхо ждал его появления из ванной, но тот вышел из спальни, в одних джинсах, без пояса, с обнаженным, лоснящимся от подсыхающего пота торсом. Он подошел к мужчине и прислонился к нему, позволяя руке незнакомца скользнуть себе на талию. Ему действительно требовалась поддержка - так был он пьян. Он беззастенчиво терся щекой о плечо мужчины, видно было, что подъем с постели вызвал у него головокружение.  
Юнхо словно окатили холодной водой, когда он понял, в какой момент их прервал. А тут еще Джеджун все-таки собрался с мыслями:  
\- Видишь, все хорошо.  
Потом помолчал и неловко спросил:  
\- Так ты будешь с нами? - по глазам было видно, что ему этого действительно хотелось. - Я не буду против...  
\- Хватит! - пока мужчина, обнимающий Джеджуна, посмеивался, Юнхо был готов закричать, взорваться.  
Его вид доставлял зрителю истинное удовольствие: лицо вспыхнуло, руки сами собой сжались в кулаки, вся происходящая внутри борьба словно спроецировалась перед ним, стеной отгородив от мужчины и нетрезвого молодого человека, которого тот прижимал к себе. Но Юнхо удалось взять себя в руки и он лишь процедил, глядя куда-то между их головами:  
\- Пусть тебя потом проводят или позвони кому-нибудь из нас, мы тебя заберем, - и не дожидаясь ответа развернулся и пошел к двери.  
Мужчина отстранил от себя Джеджуна, бросив ему:  
\- Ложись на диван, я закрою за Юнхо-саном дверь, - и последовал за ним.  
Юнхо прибавил шагу, но у двери ему пришлось подождать, пока хозяин номера откроет ее.  
\- Не волнуйтесь, я позабочусь о вашем друге, - вежливо произнес он, выпуская кипящего Юнхо в коридор.

Почти бегом тот кинулся к лифтам, скороговоркой бросил указания швейцару, выскочил на своем этаже и только здесь в коридоре начал успокаиваться. Подошел к окну и уставился на свое отражение в темном стекле. Огни окон корпуса с противоположной стороны расцветили его лицо, расширенными глазами смотрящее на него из темноты.  
Он ошибся так, что, должно быть, несколько лет ходил по потолку, головою вниз.  
Юнхо наклонился, коснувшись лбом своего отражения. Хорош же он был, стоя там перед ними. А ведь его предупреждали - сам Джеджун, когда они говорили по телефону, а до этого еще Ючон...  
Ючон!  
Юнхо буквально отскочил от окна, развернулся и решительным шагом направился в номер.

Открыл дверь, за которой оказалось темно. Прошел в отведенную им с Ючоном комнату, сел на кровать, оставленную для него, протянул руку и потряс Ючона за плечо.  
Но тот крепко спал или притворялся спящим, а включать свет и будить его Юнхо, уже достаточно пришедший в себя, не решился. Он посидел в темноте не раздеваясь, ожидая звонка, готовый немедленно выскочить из номера, но время шло, а телефон продолжал молчать. Ючон повернулся в постели, зябко натягивая на себя одеяло, и Юнхо стало неудобно за свое поведение. Он поднялся, разделся и лег в постель, положив телефон как можно ближе.  
Как он ни старался не заснуть, Юнхо так и не дождался возвращения Джеджуна, отключившись раньше.

Наутро у Джеджуна страшно болела голова, но будильник был неумолим. Пришлось разлепить глаза и кое-как подняться. Он сел на диване, сжимая руками раскалывающуюся голову.  
\- Вставай! Юнхо сказал, чтобы мы дали тебе поспать лишних двадцать минут, - смеялся над ним Джунсу.  
\- Зато теперь придется поторопиться, - столкнул его с дивана Ючон.  
Делать было нечего и Джеджун поплелся в душ.  
Проснувшись, он был уверен, что прекрасно помнит все, что вчера произошло, но упоминание Юнхо вызвало у него беспокойство. Он попросил разбудить его позже - значит, знал или предполагал, что он, Джеджун, вернется поздно и не успеет выспаться. Но они не говорили, когда он отделился от всех по возвращении в отель, а потом он был... Начиная со смутных обрывков, Джеджун вспомнил весь вчерашний эпизод: сначала звонок, потом появление Юнхо в том номере. И ведь он даже предложил ему... себя.  
Джеджуну пришлось отвести глаза, настолько отвратительным показалось собственное отражение в зеркале.  
Что он теперь о нем думает? Как вообще могло дойти до такого, ведь Ючон знал. Он не должен был отпускать его.  
\- Эй! Ты заснул здесь? - Джунсу, казалось, сегодня приставили следить за ним. - Да-а, выглядишь ужасно. Сходи на кухню, выпей молока - в холодильнике есть. Будто специально для твоего случая, - засмеялся он.  
Джеджун только кивнул и вышел из ванной.

Когда он зашел в кухню, Юнхо стоял у стола в центре комнаты и допивал что-то из кружки. Мельком взглянув на Джеджуна, отвел взгляд, не отрывая губ от края и продолжая пить.  
\- Прости, - начал тот, превозмогая стыд, - я вел себя ужасно, и это все... так неудобно...  
\- Меня от тебя тошнит, - медленно произнес Юнхо, не глядя на него. Потом повернулся к нему спиной, прошел к раковине, ополоснул кружку, с легким стуком поставил рядом с тремя такими же и вышел из кухни.  
У Джеджуна перехватило дыхание, он почувствовал, что сейчас заплачет, и замер, пытаясь подавить подступающие слезы. Комната качнулась перед глазами и ему пришлось сделать несколько шагов и опереться о стол, чтобы не упасть.  
В таком виде и застал его Ючон:  
\- Что, совсем плохо? - похлопал он его по плечу.  
Как будто ничего не произошло. Джеджун поднял глаза и посмотрел на него:  
\- Ты же знал. Почему... - голос изменил ему и следующие слова вышли больше похожи на хрип, - ты его отпустил?  
Ючон не отвечал. Взял кружку, из которой только что пил Юнхо, вынул из холодильника пакет с молоком, наполнил им кружку, поставил ее на стол и пододвинул к нему. Джеджун смотрел на стоящую перед ним кружку, от которой меньше минуты назад оторвались губы Юнхо, и потому не видел лица Ючона, когда тот, проходя мимо него к двери, положил руку ему на плечо, и спокойно произнес:  
\- Ничего, помиритесь.  
И тоже вышел из кухни.

Больше у них не было случая поговорить откровенно: насыщенный график, разъезды, семейные мероприятия, друзья, учеба - все это не оставляло времени для размышлений. Или позволяло избежать объяснений. И лишь иногда кто-нибудь спрашивал: "Вы что, поссорились?", на что оба отвечали уклончиво и поскорее переводили разговор на что-нибудь другое. Официальная линия аккуратно сгладила резкое охлаждение, а поклонникам пока хватало прежних материалов, оставленных в избытке, а также своих собственных фантазий.

Юнхо только теперь понял, как много смотрел на Джеджуна. То, что он говорил, желая ублажить поклонниц, о том, что в группе, на сцене, в толпе - где угодно, он прежде всего выделяет для себя Джеджуна, оказалось не таким уж преувеличением. Теперь ему приходилось постоянно себя контролировать: взгляды, жесты, позы, движения. Он должен был прикасаться к Джеджуну ровно столько, сколько того требовал осторожный фансервис. Позже начал больше рассказывать о своих отношениях с девушками, стараясь перетянуть внимание на эту тему. Когда Ючон, Джунсу и Джеджун заговорили о том, чтобы отделиться от группы, это сыграло ему только на руку: в таком случае они стали бы реже видеться, отпала бы необходимость отсаживаться в самолете, встречаться в аэропорту, собираться перед отправлением. Трио начало бы жить своей жизнью, они с Чанмином - своей, все чаще встречаясь лишь для совместных проектов.  
И все же он не мог не винить себя. Оставаясь один перед зеркалом, одеваясь, умываясь после тяжелой ночи или чистя зубы перед сном, он порой замирал, глядя на себя и думая, что ведь отчасти это он сделал Джеджуна таким. Их отношения, поведение, постоянные объятия, нежности - особенно на людях, когда нужно было изображать "очаровательную парочку". Или все было наоборот: сначала они начали нежничать и обниматься, а уже потом поклонники подхватили идею, и им было сказано продолжать делать это для пользы группы?  
И глядя себе в глаза, Юнхо должен был признаться, что ему это нравилось: держать Джеджуна за руку, проводить пальцами по его груди, ощущать на коже прикосновения мягких пухлых губ. Они несколько раз даже целовались по-настоящему, и положив руку на сердце Юнхо не мог сказать, что ему это было исключительно неприятно. Хотя, конечно, в первый раз поцелуй Джеджуна шокировал его настолько, что он прямо отскочил от того под довольный хохот Чанмина.  
Но секс... заниматься им с мужчиной ему точно не хотелось. Никогда. И лицо Юнхо недовольно кривилось, смеша его и отвлекая от следующей мысли, которую нельзя было впускать в сознание.  
Мысли о том, что Джеджун, пожалуй, мужчиной для него никогда и не был.  
Эта мысль оставалась в зазеркалье одна после того, как Юнхо качая головой, недовольный, что снова возвращается к давно закрытой теме, отходил от зеркала.

Джеджун чаще смотрел в зеркало, но реже заглядывал себе в глаза. Взгляд на самого себя причинял ему боль. Провести помадой по губам, сосредоточенно нарисовать и растушевать линию, припудрить нос и щеки, наложить крем - это были разрозненные части, которые заменяли ему цельный образ. Джинсы на талии, шея в воротнике, пуговицы на груди, спина в пальто, носки ботинок - он был суммой составляющих. Зачем вспоминать о том, что не она дает единое целое?  
Но иногда это целое выпивало и привидением являлось ему в зеркале. И если Джеджун не успевал остановить себя, в голове возникала несправедливая, непростительная мысль: разве не Юнхо виноват в том, что он стал таким? Их поведение, отношения, нежности, постоянные объятия - особенно на людях, как того требовала публика. Ему это страшно нравилось. Руки Юнхо казались тонкими по сравнению с его широкими ладонями, но были тверже и сильнее. Когда они касались его груди, сжимали его ладонь, когда Юнхо обнимал его за плечо или обхватывал со спины, он чувствовал себя так хорошо. Несколько раз они даже по-настоящему поцеловались. В первый раз он, не выдержав, поцеловал Юнхо, а тот отскочил, как ошпаренный, но потом и сам Юнхо целовал его. Правда, на публике они все равно делали вид, что ничего такого между ними не было...  
Между ними ничего и не было, вспоминал Джеджун и низко опускал глаза. Это он вообразил себе невесть что, решил, что Юнхо все это тоже может нравиться. Но с того памятного утра все встало на свои места: Юнхо почти перестал прикасаться к нему, не говоря уже об объятиях. Старался на него даже не смотреть. Когда на сцене им приходилось стоять рядом, Джеджун прикладывал все усилия, чтобы не оказаться слишком близко, не коснуться его, не задеть. Не заставить Юнхо снова показать, как он ему неприятен.  
Хорошо, что они с Ючоном и Джунсу решили отделиться, и новые задачи заняли его время и интересы. Если все получится, ему скоро не придется переживать мучительные минуты в самолете, со страхом ожидая появления в салоне Юнхо, который либо постарается сесть к кому-нибудь другому, либо, как иногда случалось, начнет пересаживать кого-нибудь к Джеджуну, чтобы только не сидеть рядом с ним. В конце концов Джеджун начал намеренно задерживаться перед проходом в салон, чтобы к моменту его появления Юнхо уже сидел где-нибудь и ему оставалось бы лишь занять свободное место не рядом с ним. Он с горечью вспоминал, как когда-то смеялся над Юнхо говоря, что тот такой типичный красавец, что его невозможно узнать в толпе, потому что теперь он немедленно выделял Юнхо в любой группе людей. Очень печально, что он научился этому как защитной реакции чтобы держаться от него подальше.

А потом они снимали вторые couple talk'и.  
Опять отель, совместные дела, общий номер, шутки и разговоры допоздна, съемки - казалось, все было замечательно и отношения в группе были самыми теплыми.  
И все же у Джеджуна все внутри сжималось, когда он думал о том, что ему придется пройти через это в том числе вместе с Юнхо. Этого нельзя было избежать - они были главной парой в группе, "папой" и "мамой", "очаровательной парочкой", которая всего несколько месяцев назад упоенно разыгрывала перед публикой влюбленность. Именно из-за них и возникла идея снять первые couple talk'и - молодым девушкам было интересно смотреть на группу, разбитую на "парочки". И готовясь к съемке, Джеджун не мог не возвращаться мыслями к тому, как все было в прошлый раз, когда они много смеялись, свободно касались друг друга и он вдоволь поподкалывал Юнхо, который не решался отвечать ему столь же колко.  
Что будет в этот раз, когда Юнхо так неприятно быть с ним рядом? Как ему вести себя? Что говорить?  
В итоге на съемке Джеджун к своему ужасу наговорил того, чего даже не собирался касаться, а Юнхо вел себя так сдержанно и отстраненно, как будто единственной его целью было развеять миф о ЮнДже. Даже комплимент, который он сделал творческим способностям Джеджуна, больно кольнул того, настолько явно в нем слышалось желание поскорее отпустить их с Ючоном из группы.

Вечером все снова собрались в номере, Чанмин и Ючон засели играть на приставке в одной из комнат. Поначалу Джеджун был с ними, но ему скоро стало скучно и он вышел в зал. На диване полулежал Юнхо и быстро набирал что-то на своем телефоне. Джеджун решил скорее ретироваться в другую комнату, но Юнхо окликнул его. Перепрыгнул через спинку дивана и оказался совсем рядом. От неожиданности Джеджун даже попятился.  
\- Помнишь, ты сегодня интересовался, почему нас называют ЮнДже, а не ДжеХо?  
Джеджун смутился. На самом деле он знал ответ, а свой вопрос задал не подумав, просто из желания подколоть Юнхо. Но тот оказался не в курсе, а объяснять на съемке Джеджун постеснялся и потому сделал вид, что тоже не понимает.  
А Юнхо, охваченный своим открытием, тем временем продолжал:  
\- Оказывается, ЮнДже значит, что это я тебя... - Юнхо засмеялся и подмигнул, - ну ты понимаешь. А ДжеХо - это когда ты меня. Значит, девушкам больше нравится, чтобы я был главным.  
Джеджун почувствовал себя очень глупо, но все равно с языка сорвалось:  
\- Теперь понятно, почему тебе этот вариант тоже больше понравился.  
И попытался ретироваться в кухню, но Юнхо неожиданно остановил его, взяв за руку. Джеджун удивленно посмотрел на него, но Юнхо отвел взгляд. Видно было, что он хочет что-то сказать и собирается с мыслями.  
\- Когда ты сегодня сказал, что хочешь, чтобы я относился к тебе, как к другу, - Юнхо замялся, подбирая слова. - То есть, так же, как я отношусь к своим прочим друзьям... Я понял, что должен извиниться.  
Джеджун не отрываясь смотрел на него, он боялся на это надеяться, но ему очень хотелось, чтобы Юнхо сейчас сказал что-то такое, отчего они немедленно помирятся и все станет как раньше. А Юнхо отпустил его руку, взял за плечи, развернул лицом к себе и наконец посмотрел ему в глаза:  
\- Я тогда действительно так чувствовал. Ты был мне глубоко противен. Несколько часов. Тем утром.  
Джеджун резко наклонил голову, чтобы Юнхо не было видно слез, сглотнул и быстро проговорил:  
\- Ничего. Это давно было. Давай забудем, - и все-таки поднял лицо, чтобы по нему не покатились слезы. - Не будем больше к этому возвращаться.  
Резко развернулся и вышел в кухню, а оттуда - на балкон, боясь чтобы Юнхо не последовал за ним.

Но тот остался стоять на месте. Он видел, как в глазах у Джеджуна блеснули слезы, но не мог понять, что было такого в его словах, что вызвало их. Что он сказал не так? Ведь он хотел как лучше. Хотел наконец помириться, потому что то, как они вели себя сегодня, напомнило ему их предыдущий couple talk, и он не мог не завидовать себе тогдашнему. Как не мог перестать винить другого себя, который в то утро повел себя безобразно, глубоко ранив близкого друга. Он уже было решил, что с тем из них покончено, но когда начал говорить, его голос послышался снова. Теперь Джеджун наверняка плачет, а он слишком не верит в себя, чтобы последовать за ним и попытаться объясниться, утешить.  
Позади из комнаты вышел Ючон и серьезно посмотрел на него. Видно было, что Юнхо выбит из колеи, и потому он спросил:  
\- Что произошло?  
\- Я попробовал извиниться перед Джеджуном, но вышло только хуже, - честно ответил Юнхо.  
\- Где он?  
\- На балконе, - показал Юнхо рукой и Ючон тотчас направился туда.

Когда он появился, Джеджун испуганно вскинул голову, но увидев, что это не Юнхо, протянул к нему обе руки и когда Ючон опустился рядом, прижался к нему. Как Ючон и думал, он плакал.  
\- Что он тебе сказал? - Строго спросил он, обнимая Джеджуна, осторожно усаживаясь так, чтобы им обоим было удобней.  
Вместо ответа Джеджун быстро заговорил, пряча лицо:  
\- Почему ты его тогда отпустил? Ты же знал. А теперь он ненавидит меня. Даже сейчас, когда он отошел, он никогда не будет ко мне хорошо относиться. Ючон, он ненавидит меня! - Он неожиданно поднял лицо и посмотрел на него полными отчаяния глазами.  
Но Ючон оставался спокоен, он провел рукой по его волосам и начал тихо говорить, успокаивая, вновь привлекая к себе на грудь и дожидаясь, пока Джеджун перестанет плакать.

Вернувшись в комнату, Ючон нашел там читающего Юнхо. Тот растянулся на своей кровати у окна, погрузившись в книгу. Ючон уселся за компьютер, но время от времени поглядывая в его сторону, заметил, что Юнхо не переворачивает страницы, а его отрешенный взгляд часто устремляется на противоположную стену поверх книги.  
\- Ты что, наизусть ее учишь? - наконец прервал он молчание.  
\- Нет, - Юнхо будто очнулся. - Как Джеджун?  
\- Хорошо, - коротко ответил Ючон, вновь поворачиваясь к монитору.  
\- Ты его успокоил? - вдруг спросил Юнхо, сделав ударение на первом слове.  
\- Да, - ответил не оборачиваясь Ючон, - я не могу спокойно стоять на месте или заниматься своими делами, если знаю, что он плачет.  
Юнхо не смог ничего ответить. Он помолчал, глядя на спину Ючона, но не найдя слов, снова попробовал читать. Увы, перед глазами вставало лицо Джеджуна, и мысли продолжали навязчиво возвращаться к разговору, который он так опрометчиво начал. И потому до него не сразу дошло, чьи это слова, когда Ючон, все так же не поворачиваясь к нему, вдруг сказал:  
\- Если тебе неприятно в нем самое основное, не имеет смысла пытаться вернуть вашу дружбу.  
Когда же до Юнхо дошло, что это не его мысли, а слова, произнесенные Ючоном, он отложил книгу, сел на кровати и решительно обратился к нему:  
\- Хорошо, Ючон, давай поговорим. Я знаю, что в ту ночь ты мог остановить меня, но не стал этого делать. Почему? Объясни!

Ночью они были в комнате вдвоем, только он и Джеджун. Единственный источник света - торшер на прикроватном столике. Тяжелые красные драпировки создавали особую чувственную атмосферу, в которой Юнхо склонялся над Джеджуном. Под ним простиралась его спина: от плеч, расписанных завитками слов, до талии, на которой были особенно видны покрывающие кожу тонкие волоски, далее переходя в холмики ягодиц. Наклоняясь все ниже, он опирался на одну руку, а второй медленно вел вниз по мягкой шелковистой коже, вдоль бугорков позвоночника, к ягодицам, осторожно раздвигая их и скользя в тепло между ними. Он уже тянулся губами к его шее, пальцами отыскивая вход внизу под собой, когда Джеджун проворно перевернулся под ним на спину, заставляя его отстраниться, но тут же снова притягивая к себе, оплетая сильными руками его шею. Они наконец поцеловались - так, как им еще не доводилось этого делать. Глубокий, долгий поцелуй, во время которого руки Джеджуна начали гладить его по спине. Юнхо приподнялся и лег между его ногами, заставляя Джеджуна шире раздвинуть их, и свободной рукой обхватил его твердый подрагивающий член. С губ Джеджуна сорвался стон, который Юнхо заглушил, накрыв их своими губами. Пока его рука ускоряла движения, стоны Джеджуна становились глубже, сильные пальцы начали почти впиваться в спину Юнхо, когда он подтягивался, стараясь теснее прижаться к нему. Юнхо тоже становилось все сложнее сдерживать себя - ощущения были сильными и непривычными. Он переключился на шею Джеджуна, а оттуда перешел на грудь с затвердевшими сосками, покрывая влажную кожу поцелуями и прислушиваясь к его стонам, все более глубоким и протяжным, теперь беспрепятственно срывавшимся с губ. Наконец Джеджун кончил, орошая теплой жидкостью его пальцы и живот. Юнхо приподнялся, рассматривая его лицо, покрытое капельками пота. Джеджун улыбался и Юнхо решил, что тоже заслужил разрядку. Он начал менять позицию, чтобы войти в него, но Джеджун выскользнул из-под него, уселся рядом, развернул Юнхо и толкнул так, что тот упал на спину, а сам сел сверху на его ноги. Озорно улыбнувшись, он начал гладить член Юнхо, сначала одной рукой, затем обеими, пока тот не стал совсем твердым. Тогда Джеджун приподнялся, передвинулся выше и осторожно направляя орган Юнхо, помог тому проникнуть внутрь, насаживая себя на него. Он продолжал двигаться, опускаясь все ниже, пока Юнхо не оказался в нем целиком. Внутри было так восхитительно тесно и тепло, что Юнхо не смог сдержаться и немедленно кончил.  
И проснулся.

\- Джеджун! - громко вскрикнул он и потому не услышал другой голос, прозвучавший в зале.  
От его крика проснулся Ючон и включил лампу, стоящую на столе между их кроватями.  
\- Ты чего кричишь? - спросил он, сонно моргая глазами.  
\- Ничего, - Юнхо сильно смутился. - Кошмар приснился.  
Повернулся в кровати, выключил лампу между ними и повыше натягивая на себя одеяло закончил:  
\- Давай спать.  
Но засыпать он не собирался, а решил дождаться, пока Ючон снова заснет, и сходить в душ. Хорошо бы, конечно, сделать это прямо сейчас, но не дай Бог Ючон опять включит свет - тогда издевательств и подколов не оберешься. Поэтому Юнхо выждал, пока дыхание Ючона не выровняется, встал с постели и в темноте направился к двери. Из шкафа рядом с дверью вытащил смену белья и тихо вышел в зал. Там тоже было темно и Юнхо тихо, стараясь не разбудить спавшего на диване Джеджуна, прошел в ванну.  
Быстро ополоснулся в душе, переоделся, погасил свет и осторожно прошел на кухню выпить воды.

Свет не горел, но через широкое, доходившее до пола окно с дверью на балкон проникали отсветы фонарей с улицы. У стола в центре комнаты стоял Джеджун и пил воду из стакана. Увидев Юнхо, он оторвал влажные губы от края и собирался что-то сказать, но тот ему не позволил:  
\- Мне приснился сон, - начал он, медленно приближаясь к нему.  
Призрачная атмосфера погруженной в темноту комнаты странно подействовала на него: будто увиденный только что сон странно исказившись стал явью. И против этой яви он ничего не имел. К собственному удивлению он, напротив, даже желал ее: они были вдвоем в нереальной темноте, коконом оплетающей их и отделяющей от остального мира. Три комнаты за дверью и спавшие там люди перестали существовать, а весь мир сжался до размеров кухни, где кроме них никого больше не было. Пристально глядя на Джеджуна, Юнхо не мог оторвать взгляда его губ, таких совершенных, таких пленительных.  
\- Про нас, - он скорее прочел это по их движению, чем услышал голос Джеджуна.  
\- Да. Ты лежал подо мной.  
\- Да. Ты вел рукой по моей спине.  
\- Вниз, к ягодицам, - Юнхо уже подошел совсем близко, вынул из пальцев Джеджуна стакан и наклоняясь, чтобы поставить его на стол у него за спиной, приник губами к его шее.  
\- И дальше, внутрь, - зашептал Джеджун, обнимая его, водя руками по широким плечам.  
\- Но ты вдруг перевернулся на спину.  
\- И ты лег сверху и начал...  
Юнхо прервал его поцелуем, ныряя руками ему под футболку:  
\- Ласкать тебя, пока ты...  
Руки Джеджуна тоже скользнули на грудь Юнхо, а оттуда вниз, пока не забрались под футболку и не поднялись вновь, к соскам:  
\- Не кончил.  
\- Да, - Юнхо потянул футболку Джеджуна вверх, заставляя того вытащить руки и поднять их над головой. - А потом ты толкнул меня на спину и уселся сверху.  
\- Да, - Джеджун помог Юнхо стащить футболку и вновь встретил губами его губы. - И гладил и ласкал тебя, пока ты не стал достаточно твердым, для того...  
\- Чтобы ты мог... - Юнхо не нашел слов, чтобы выразить происходившее во сне. Крепко сжимая Джеджуна в объятиях, он начал стаскивать с него штаны.  
\- Но ты тут же кончил, - надул губки Джеджун, слегка отстраняя его, и не смог сдержать улыбки, увидев, как изменилось у Юнхо лицо.  
Его улыбка успокоила того и Юнхо честно признался:  
\- Я никогда не делал этого с мужчиной. Так что тебе придется мне помочь.  
Джеджун тесно прижался к нему, утыкаясь лицом в грудь и глубоко вдыхая его запах.  
\- Подожди, - прошептал он, - я кое-что принесу, а то у нас ничего не получится.  
Подтягивая штаны, он вышел из кухни и Юнхо только тут достаточно опомнился для того, чтобы усомниться, не новый ли это сон он видит. Он ущипнул себя, но боль, к счастью, оказалась настоящей. Тогда он взял со стола бутылку, налил себе воды в стакан, из которого только что пил Джеджун, и выпил все не отрываясь, одним глотком. Затем убрал со стола все лишнее и едва присел на край, собираясь дожидаться Джеджуна, как дверь открылась и тот вновь появился в кухне.  
Он принес с собой какой-то тюбик, поставил его на стол и протянул Юнхо руку. Не обращая на нее внимания, Юнхо развернул его и, целуя, крепко прижал к столу, опираясь руками на крышку, низко наклоняя Джеджуна, заставляя того не столько обнимать, сколько цепляться за себя. Это было упоительное ощущение: с ним можно было быть грубым, сильным. Таким, каким он не мог позволить себе быть с девушками, опасаясь причинить им боль. Джеджун же был таким же сильным, как он сам. Гибким, выносливым. Страстным.  
Сквозь ткань штанов четко ощущалось их нарастающее возбуждение. Скоро Юнхо сделал шаг назад, поднимая от стола Джеджуна, притянул его к себе и начал стягивать с него штаны, пока те сами не упали к их ногам. Вслед за штанами Джеджуна последовали его собственные, и тогда Джеджун вдруг остановил его, вытянутой рукой преграждая ему путь, когда Юнхо вновь потянулся к нему.  
\- Постой, - шепнул он, взял со стола свой тюбик, выдавил на руку немного содержимого, передал тюбик Юнхо, и растер между ладонями нечто похожее на гель.  
Прислонился к столу и поманил Юнхо к себе, а когда тот подошел и обнял его, отставляя тюбик, положил руку на его член. Благодаря лубриканту, рука легко скользила, смазывая его, потом к ней присоединилась вторая. Юнхо целовал Джеджуна почти не отрываясь, их дыхания смешивались, вырываясь навстречу друг другу. Одной рукой Юнхо скользнул к ягодицам Джеджуна, раздвигая их сильными пальцами, и быстро зашептал:  
\- Повернись ко мне спиной.  
\- Только смажь меня тоже, - Джеджун взял со стола тюбик и вновь вложил его Юнхо в руку. - Я давно этого не делал, - смущенно пояснил он.  
Юнхо поцеловал его, отступая, положил руки ему на талию и развернул к себе спиной. Джеджун тут же наклонился, осторожно опираясь скользкими руками на стол. Юнхо тем временем выдавил лубрикант себе на пальцы, убрал тюбик и раздвинув ягодицы Джеджуна проник внутрь, делая так, как тот попросил. Все произошло слишком внезапно, и Джеджун громко застонал.  
\- Тише, - склонился над ним Юнхо, одной рукой упираясь в крышку стола рядом с Джеджуном, а второй продолжая растягивать его.  
\- Прости, - тихо ответил Джеджун и прибавил: - Только, пожалуйста, будь осторожнее, не торопись.  
Юнхо понял, что приступил к делу слишком быстро, и ему стало неловко. Целуя спину Джеджуна, он продолжил растягивать его, дожидаясь, пока в заглушаемых стонах не послышится удовольствие и когда счел, что тот достаточно подготовлен, осторожно вытянул из него пальцы, вызывая еще один глубокий стон, который Джеджун как мог постарался приглушить, поднялся и медленно начал входить в него, одной рукой раздвигая упругие ягодицы, а второй направляя свой член внутрь. Джеджун помогал ему, наклоняясь ниже и стараясь не сжимать проход.  
\- Тише, - снова повторил Юнхо, когда оказался достаточно глубоко. - Сейчас я начну двигаться.  
Джеджун кивнул, закрывая глаза.  
Закрыл их и Юнхо, стараясь не растерять непривычных ощущений, не позволить себе дышать слишком громко и двигаться слишком резко, чтобы сильно не толкать опасно пошатывающийся стол, явно не предназначенный для таких упражнений, и не уронить на него Джеджуна, которому теперь приходилось не только держать себя, но и не давать столу поехать под ними.

Тем не менее все обошлось, они ничего не сломали, Джеджун стойко сдерживал свои стоны, пока Юнхо не разрядился в него, резко притягивая к себе за бедра, проникая так глубоко, как мог. Они оба тяжело дышали. Юнхо низко склонился над ним, целуя покрывшуюся потом спину, и начал извиняться:  
\- Прости. Я не успел его вытащить.  
Джеджуну захотелось взглянуть ему в лицо, но он слишком обессилел, чтобы предпринять попытку выбраться из-под Юнхо, и потому лишь с улыбкой прошептал:  
\- Ничего. Мне даже приятно.  
Юнхо крепко сжал его в объятии, наваливаясь так, что Джеджуну пришлось держать их обоих и он взмолился о пощаде. Тогда Юнхо великодушно отпустил его, помогая подняться.  
В темноте кухни, они стояли рядом, переводя дыхание, Юнхо обнимал Джеджуна, а тот гладил его по лицу, глядя на него так, словно видел впервые, и счастливо улыбаясь. В голове у Юнхо была какая-то пустота и он только целовал пальцы Джеджуна, когда те пробегали по его губам.  
Внезапно он пришел в себя и снова взял в руки тюбик, выдавливая немного содержимого себе на руку и растирая между ладонями.  
\- Что ты хочешь сделать? - взволнованно спросил Джеджун.  
Юнхо вновь подвел его к столу и заставил присесть на край, обнимая одной рукой, прохладно скользнувшей по коже лубрикантом, а второй сжимая в руке его член.  
\- Мы должны позаботиться и о тебе тоже, - прошептал он, приникая к губам Джеджуна.  
Тот ответил на поцелуй, притягивая Юнхо к себе и закрывая глаза. Рука Юнхо двигалась все быстрее, заставляя его дышать глубже, и скоро у Джеджуна закружилась голова.  
\- Юнхо, - ему пришлось говорить урывками, так как тот почти не отрывался от его губ, - у меня... кружится го... голова... твои губы...  
\- Ничего, - Юнхо всего на мгновение отпустил его, позволяя сделать глубокий вдох, и тут же снова впился ему в губы.  
Джеджун смирился, стараясь дышать так, чтобы головокружение не становилось слишком сильным, что давалось ему все труднее по мере того, как усиливалось его возбуждение. Кончая он едва не потерял сознание, но Юнхо поддерживал его. Он наконец оторвался от его губ и начал покрывать лицо поцелуями. Джеджун почувствовал себя удивительно слабым и чуть не расплакался. Ему пришлось зажмуриться, чтобы остановить подступившие слезы - он не хотел выглядеть глупо перед Юнхо.

Придя в себя, он высвободился из его объятий, отошел к столу у стены, оторвал от стоявшего там рулона несколько бумажных полотенец и вернувшись начал аккуратно вытирать ими живот Юнхо. Тот почувствовал себя странно, но тоже вытянул из руки Джеджуна одно полотенце и начал вытирать им его.  
\- Спасибо, - совсем тихо прошептал тот, на поднимая головы.  
Юнхо подумал, что, должно быть, они сейчас выглядят, как двое преступников, заметающих следы своего преступления, и он вдруг прошептал:  
\- Ты разрешишь мне делать это с тобой... еще?  
Джеджун поднял голову и удивленно уставившись на него недоверчиво спросил:  
\- А ты хочешь?  
\- Да, - не задумываясь ответил Юнхо.  
Тогда Джеджун прижался к нему, пряча улыбающееся лицо у него на груди, и кивнул:  
\- Угу, конечно.  
Они еще недолго побыли в кухне, обнимая и целуя друг друга, затем снова оделись и, решив расходиться спать, покинули кухню.

В зале Юнхо подвел Джеджуна к дивану, подождал, пока он уляжется, и накрыл одеялом. Присев рядом, еще раз поцеловал его и прошептал:  
\- Я хочу спать с тобой.  
Джеджун улыбнулся и сжав его руку ответил:  
\- Спокойной ночи.  
Юнхо поднялся и прошел в их с Ючоном комнату.  
Стараясь двигаться бесшумно, добрался до своей кровати и лег, заворачиваясь в одеяло.  
Ючон притворился, что спит, и вскоре они оба крепко заснули.


End file.
